jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
A Change of Scene (Geraci)
| rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=97 | words= | pub_date=June 20th, 1998 | update=July 1st, 2007 August 20th, 1997 (revised) | current_status= }} :For other uses of '''A Change of Scene', see'' A Change of Scene A Change of Scene is written by June Geraci and began online publication on June 20th, 1998.Post at FFML It currently stands incomplete at 97 chapters, the most recent of which was published on July 1st, 2007.Post at FFML Description Plot Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30 Chapter 31 Chapter 32 Chapter 33 Chapter 34 Chapter 35 Chapter 36 Chapter 37 Chapter 38 Chapter 39 Chapter 40 Chapter 41 Chapter 42 Chapter 43 Chapter 44 Chapter 45 Chapter 46 Chapter 47 Chapter 48 Chapter 49 Chapter 50 Chapter 51 Chapter 52 Chapter 53 Chapter 54 Chapter 55 Chapter 56 Chapter 57 Chapter 58 Chapter 59 Chapter 60 Chapter 61 Chapter 62 Chapter 63 Chapter 64 Chapter 65 Chapter 66 Chapter 67 Chapter 68 Chapter 69 Chapter 70 Chapter 71 Chapter 72 Chapter 73 Chapter 74 Chapter 75 Chapter 76 Chapter 77 Chapter 78 Chapter 79 Chapter 80 Chapter 81 Chapter 82 Chapter 83 Chapter 84 Chapter 85 Chapter 86 Chapter 87 Chapter 88 Chapter 89 Chapter 90 Chapter 91 Chapter 92 Chapter 93 Chapter 94 Chapter 95 Chapter 96 Chapter 97 Notes *A Side story exists in ''The Poetry Lesson, also by Geraci. Awards *TASS Mini Series Award for April 1999, 3rd place *TASS Mini Series Award for May 1999, 2nd place *TASS Mini Series Award for June 1999, 2nd place *TASS Mini Series Award for September 1999, 1st place *TASS Mini Series Award for Annual 1999, 8th place *TASS Mini Series Award for January 2000, 3rd place *TASS Mini Series Award for October 2000, 2nd place *TASS Continuing Series Award for June 2001, 3rd place *TASS Continuing Series Award for Annual 2001, 8th place FFML Posting History *Chapters 1~5 20/06/98 *Chapters 1~5 (revision) 20/06/98 *Chapters 6~9 21/06/98 *Chapters 10~15 24/06/98 *Chapters 16~20 *Chapters 21~27 29/06/98 *Chapters 28~31 29/06/98 *Chapters 32~38 02/07/98 *Chapters 39~43 12/07/98 *Chapters 44~46 02/08/98 *Chapters 47~50 17/08/98 *Chapters 51~56 06/09/98 *Chapters 57~59 19/11/98 *Chapters 60~63 23/12/98 *Chapters 60~63 (revision) 30/12/98 *Chapters 64~66 22/01/99 *Chapters 64~66 (revision) 25/01/99 *Chapters 67~69 16/03/99 *Chapters 67~69 (revision) 22/03/99 *Chapters 70~72 10/05/99 *Chapters 73~75 13/06/99 *Chapters 76~78 16/08/99 *Chapters 76~78 (revision) 29/08/99 *Chapters 79~81 19/11/99 *Chapters 79~81 (revision) 25/11/99 *Chapters 82~84 28/12/99 *Chapters 82~84 (revision) 01/01/00 *Chapters 85~87 19/03/00 *Chapters 85~87 (revision) 25/03/00 *Chapters 88~90 01/10/00 *Chapters 88~90 (revision) 09/10/00 *Chapters 91~93 28/07/01 *Chapters 94~96 11/08/02 *Chapters 94~96 (revision) 02/09/02 *Chapter 97 01/07/07 RAAC Posting History *Chapters 1~50 02/10/98 *Chapters 51~56 20/11/98 *Chapters 57~59 14/12/98 *Chapters 60~63 06/01/99 *Chapters 64~66 21/03/99 *Chapters 67~69 19/04/99 *Chapters 70~72 17/05/99 *Chapters 73~75 18/06/99 *Chapters 76~78 11/09/99 *Chapters 79~81 12/01/00 *Chapters 82~84 16/01/00 *Chapters 85~87 29/03/00 *Chapters 88~90 25/10/00 *Chapters 91~93 21/06/01 *Chapters 94~96 06/09/02 *Chapter 97 20/08/07 See Also Other External Links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20070102193632/http://karaohki.anifics.com/change.html Chapters 1~96 of A Change of Scene at the Internet Archive record of KaraOhki's Pagoda] - Retrieved 28-12-2016 *Zip file of Chapters 1~96 References